toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Medbots
Writer's disclaimer: I did not come up with the idea. This is from Toontowncentral.com. Medbots are associated with cog’s health and medical issue. Levels 4 to 6 can use a special attack: Heal, which heals the Cog with the least HP by 10 HP. Medbots Level 7 and up can use Cog-Up, which heals all Cogs in battle by 20HP, including itself. This attack should be rarely used by cogs. Insignia: 'A purple cross on a black circle. 'Corporate Ladder of Medbots *Levels 1-5 - Shot Caller *Levels 2-6 - Seeing Eye Cog *Levels 3-7 - Health Inspector *Levels 4-8 - Snot-Nose *Levels 5-9 - Dr. Hyde *Levels 6-10 - Symptom Namer * Levels 7-11 - Pharmacist *Levels 8-12 - Flu Shot *HQ Boss- Surgeon General 'Attacks:' *'Heal': Used by levels 4-6. Heals the Cog with the least HP by 10 HP. *'Cog-Up: '''Used by levels 7+. Heals all Cogs in battle by 20HP, including itself. This attack should be rarely used by cogs. *'Medical Bill: Used by Dr. Hydes and Pharmacists. A medium chance attack. Takes away 3 LP +2 every level, starting at 5. So if a level 7 Medbot uses this attack, it takes away 7HP. *'House Call: '''Used by Dr. Hydes. A medium attack. It takes away 12+6LP every level. (VERY UNCOMMON) *'Bandage: 'Used by all Medbots. The chance gets lower per level and stops at Level 7. Takes away 1+1LP every level. *'Plastic Eye: 'Takes this shape of an eye, only it looks like a normal eye. Used by Seeing Eye Cog and Dr. Hyde and higher level cogs. Takes away 3+4LP every 3 levels. *'Needle: 'Used by all Medbots except Level 11+ Flu Shots. The chance gets higher per level and stops at Level 6. Takes away 3+3LP every 2 levels. *'Booster Shot: 'Used by Level 11+ Flu Shots. Takes away 18 LP, or 22 if Level 12. (UNCOMMON) *'Shock Therapy: 'Used by Shot Callers and Dr. Hydes. Takes away 3+3LP every 2 levels. (RARE!) *'Evil Apple: 'Used by Health Inspectors. The cog rolls an apple towards a toon. Takes away 4+2LP every level. *'Achoo!: 'Used by Snot-Noses. The cog sneezes on two toons. Takes away 4+2LP every level. *'Grey Snot: 'Used by Snot-Noses. The cog sneezes on two toons. Takes away 3+3LP every level. *'Nose Cloud: 'Used by Snot-Noses. The cog releases a cloud that resembles a nose and rains snot on the toon. Takes away 4+5LP every level and stops at Level 7. 'Medbot HQ: There are two parts: The West Wing and the East Wing. The first floor leads a hall that leads to the “patients‘” rooms, with a conveyor to make it less long. In each room will be either 3 Level 10 Symptom Namers and a Level 11 Skelecog, 2 Level 10 Symptom Namer and 2 Level 11 Pharmacists, if you’re lucky, a Level 9 Dr. Hyde, 2 Level 8 Dr. Hydes, and a Level 10 Symptom Namer, or four Level 11 Pharmacists and a Level 12 Flu Shot to come in later. In the hall, there are 3 Level 9 Symptom Namers and a Level 8 Skelecog. All battles reward you with a key! There is also a gag storage that have gags the Medbots steal from Toons. The next floor starts with 2 waves of four Level 8 Snot-Noses, then a Level 10 Flu Shot comes in. The smaller rooms have 2 Level 10 Symptom Namer 1 Level 11 Flu Shot. The third floor has four rooms. One that has a gear stair that leads to the top floor, like in the Cashbot HQ, two rooms with 2 Level 9 Skelecogs each. Another room has two goons and a bunch of daisies, ZZZs and starfish that fill your laff meter. The top floor has a thin hall and a maze with 6-8 goons. The maze has some musical notes that refill your laff meter also. There are to final rooms, each with 2 Level 11 Pharmacists. Then the last room that can be accessed by getting all the keys. WARNING: If you forget a key on a previous floor, you’ll have to start over from Floor 1. There are 4 Level 12 Flu Shots on the last room. In the East Wing (You need to get all the keys in the WW), there are a bunch of Level 11 Pharmacists and Flu Shots. Each battle is 2 Level 11 Flu Shots and 2 Level 11 Pharmacists. The second floor is the Manager’s office. There is a Level 9 Dr. Hyde, a Level 10 Flu Shot, a Level 11 Flu Shot and a Level 12 Flu Shot. In the last room in East Wing, there are 3 Level 12 Flu Shots and a Level 12 Skelecog. After doing so, you’ll get a tenth of the Medbot Suit. 'The Surgeon General Battle' After going through the Lobby, you see the Surgeon General in the Lounge promoting Level 7+ Medbots flying away. “Congratulations! You now are advanced cog healers. Now go protect those Cogs!” Then, Flim Flam, your guide to the battle, whispers “This is the Surgeon General. Look’s like it’s time to walk over there!” Then the Surgeon General says, “Congratulations! You now are-” And then she overhears Flim Flam saying “Toontastic!” and she says “Toons? In my lair? PREPAIR TO BE VANQUISHED! Get 'em, Cogs!” and then 7 waves of Level 10 Symptom Namers, 3 waves of Level 11 Pharmacists and 1 wave of Level 12 Flu Shots come out. After defeating these cogs, S.G. says “Looks like I’ll have to take matters into my own hands”, and flees into a octagonal room. The S.G. shoots needles and you have to make them hit the Surgeon General by pushing around the two mirrors! After 170 hits, she shoots needles everywhere and says “Have you toons had your shots?” (Note: each needle takes away 12 LP!) Then, if you can hit her with a needle 5 more times, she screams “I'M RUSTING! RUSTING! OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT A THAT A BUNCH OF LITTLE TOONS LIKE YOU COULD DESTROY ME? " Then you win the battle. Trivia *Medbots are the known cog type to have the ability to heal other cogs. Category:Cogs Category:Cogs in Progress